


Damned Souls

by nyxnarciss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cannon Divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5618452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxnarciss/pseuds/nyxnarciss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I will take you to him.” </p>
<p>For the first time in decades the fire and destruction that is now Dean quieted to a simmer. Blindly and full of trust for his angel dean followed straight into his own hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damned Souls

**Author's Note:**

> A random Headcannon that developed during an angsty session with my Nikolai.   
> I would love to get comments and reactions on the story. Let me know if I can make it better.  
> Also I am so sorry and heart broken by this.

In the end it is the Winchester codependency and unending bond that is their ruin. 

The brother choose each other over the world yet again and yet again humanity is on the brink of extinction. But it isn’t only their world that is threatened but heaven and hell are put on desolations doorstep. In the end the only way to stop total inhalation is to separate the Winchesters, permanently. 

They can't be separated on earth, no physical distance could ever stop them from finding each other. So the angels and the demons make a deal. One to heaven and one to hell for all eternity. 

Castiel is the Gate keeper to heaven and Lucifer to hell. Another set of brothers forever separated. Dean goes to heaven as they believe he will be docile and complacent if he is with his angel and Sam is sent to hell since he is the boy with demon blood and Lucifer’s true vessel. Lucifer has controlled him before with some success, surely in his own domain he can keep the younger Winchester tame. 

But yet again they underestimated the brothers bond. They both ravage and rage and burn any and all who stand in their way. Neither stops fighting and trying to break free until they are unrecognizable even to themselves. Dean becomes so set on getting to Sam not even his angel could stop him. And Sam becomes so blood thirsty he ravages all of hell looking for a way out.

Nearly half of heaven is in ruin before Dean is captured and contained. Castiel sends angels to capture dean but they are wiped off the map without any hesitation. He sends souls next, perhaps to appeal to Dean’s goodness and savior background but again Dean hardly hesitates in tearing through them and continuing his murderous quest to rescue Sam and be reunited. 

Hell has become even more of an untamed inferno due to the younger Winchesters rage, a war of unbelievable proportion breaks out against Lucifer and his true vessel. Nowhere is safe and the souls of the damned have never know pain and torture like this before. Sam is only contained when Lucifer gives up a portion of what is left over of his tarnished and tainted grace to bind the younger Winchester and purge his demon blood. 

It is Castiel himself who finally stops Dean. Not through force or sheer power but by a tainted truth. 

“I will take you to him.” 

For the first time in decades the fire and destruction that is now Dean quieted to a simmer. Blindly and full of trust for his angel dean followed straight into his own hell. For Castiel is all that is good and right in this hollow world without Sam, surely he would not betray him?

The brothers had become such a danger to heaven and hell that they are locked away. Sam to Lucifer’s cage for an eternity to mourn the loss of his brother and rage. Dean to a cage of Castiel’s own design. Created to give him the heaven he should have always wanted; with family and friends and pie and light. But dean has become so jaded and blood thirsty to destroy those who stole Sam from him and to the one who betrayed him that he rages and slaughters the copies and burns everything the cage has to offer on an endless loop.

The copy of Sam was destroyed first and with such a savagery that it never appeared again. John, Mary, Bobby, Jo, Lisa, ben, Charlie, Adam, Castiel, Jody... all destroyed over and over again. After a millennia the only form that remains is a copy of his angel that reappears every day and everyday Dean mauls him in a new and ever changing way. 

The real Castiel watches for all of eternity as his punishment for himself, to watch the man he sacrificed everything for, the man he bleed and died for, kill him over and over and over again. He feels like he failed the brothers but is unable to change the past or make it right. He punishes himself for betraying Dean and locking him away in his prison of light.

So he watches and listens to the screams of his damned soul.


End file.
